Heretofore, it is known in connection with quadrophonic sound arrangements the provision of a series of sound outputs, with the outputs respectively connected to a series of different spaced speakers. Also included is a series of channel inputs for receiving a variety of channel signals from a stereo record or tape or the like, and incorporated into the circuit connections between said inputs and outputs so that each of the individual channel inputs is respectively connected to one of a series of four speakers arranged around a room area.
The general subject pertaining to quadrophonic sound is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,780. In that Patent, there is considered the advisability and advantages of providing a means by which separate input signals from different sources from an orchestra or other source of music are provided to separate and independent speakers so spaced as to give a blended audible affect with emanating from different speakers.